Now, Gypsy it's your turn
by Prumery
Summary: Having your own pack is hard. Especially when everyone but the leader has a mate. Gilbert only wanted someone to be beside him and someone to take care of, he didn't expect this to turn into a complete and total nightmare. But the Gypsy... Is a pretty boy...(reuploaded)


Gilbert understood that the small village didn't really like the fact that werewolves were their neighbors. Or the fact that they had every right to control them.

But Gilbert was the leader, and he would never send them to do that. Only if they were nice.

He sighed as he slept in his cabin, rubbing his eyes gently. He was getting tired and really lonely since he'd visited his old pack. His friend, Erszebet, controlled the pack to the south, and she had been recently mated with. Now she had a husband who she loved very much.

Gilbert had been feeling lonely and awkward since then. His own pack of about 7 was nice, yes... but they kind of rubbed it in his face that he didn't have a mate.

It was his brother Ludwig, his brother's mate Marianna (small mexican wolf who was a dear), a japanese wolf Kiku that had an italian mate , Feliciano, who was a sweat heart. Another Canadian wolf, who at first Gilbert though had the hots for him but turned out to be just mutual attraction, had taken a mate who was the italian's twin.

The annoying and loud italian was pretty cute though. Especially now that he was pregnant.

Then there was him. All alone. He hissed and turned around, walking out of his cabin and staring at the rest of his pack as they made lunch.

"I need a mate." The entire group slowly turned to him and stared. Marianna slowly mixed the food and Ludwig ripped the bunny's head off.

"What..." Mathew turned to him, looking up from his pregnant mate and cocked his head. His ears flattened against his skull and he sighed.

"Gilbert, just because you don't have a mate doesn't mean we don't believe you are not a good leader." Gilbert scoffed and sat himself on the largest log that was given to him and scoffed again.

"Yeah, right."

"Brother, you are a really good leader. Not the marrying type, but good one. Maybe you should get yourself a concubine."

"God, no." Gilbert rubbed his almost transparent eyebrows and sighed. He didn't want a whore, hewanted a mate. Someone who could be with him through thick and thin and be there when he got angry at other groups. He needed someone stable, unlike himself.

"A concubine could give you a child. That would be good." The angry italian man gently rubbed his stomach as if pointing it out. Gilbert fell onto his log and dramatically wiggled all of his limbs, his long silver tail flapping back and forth.

"Nooooooo i want a good relationship and I want a child that won't be a bastard."

"You're already a bastard, lets hope it's a recessive gene." The italian man laughed as Gilbert raised his head and bared his teeth.

"Now now both of you..." Mathew squeezed Lovino's shoulder and Lovino sighed.

"I understand, though. You'd wrather it be someone that would love your child, not forced, right?" Marianna said quietly as she passed out bowls to all of them. Kiku shook his head agreeing and Feliciano giggled.

"Well, it just depends on who you get, Gilly. What do you want? A female or male?"

Gilbert made a face as he sat down and stared as Marianna handed him a bowl.

It was silent and Kiku coughed.

"Well, this is going to be hard."

Ludwig sighed.

"Brother, if you want a male, just tell us." Gilbert felt his face turn a tinge of red, but he said nothing.

Okay, how about this. Let's start on race. What do you want, an elf? werewolf? Demon?"

Gilbert took a bit of bread and dipped it into his soup, chewing carefully.

"Let's stick with werewolf. Different species mixing like that can build tension, and i don't want you guys fighting." He said gently. Unlike other packs, he actually made connections with all of his subordinates. He knew this French one who only used his subordinates as sex slaves... He liked him and all, but that was a little too much. He sighed and stared at his bowl.

"I'm just going to go into town tommorow and get some supplies. I might be gone a while, so take care, okay?" He said as the group had gotten silent.

"We'll be fine, master." Gilbert glared from his side at the japanese man, who then flushed.

"I mean... Gilbert..." The japanese man had come from another pack that had been wiped out. He had grown so used to calling his upers "master" that it made Gilbert uncomfortable.

He kissed Marianna and Felciano on the head before he headed to sleep. He suddenly blinked as he remembered Marianna was the only female. And his brother was the only straight one. He laughed as he blew the candles out and slid into his bed of skins and feathers. He licked his lips and curled his tail around his leg, sighing. He blinked as Ludwig and Mathew took care of cleaning the campsite before they slept. Kiku leaned against a tree, hiding himself from the light to keep an eye out for trouble, since it was his turn tonight. He smiled at his small group and then closed his eyes. He just needed to get a mate.

* * *

As he departed from the group, Marianna gave him a small bag and a long overcoat, stuffing it with gold and food for two days.

"Just in case." She shrugged and Gilbert kissed her head again. She was sweet.

He left, putting Mathew under duty, since he was the strongest even compared to his brother.

A couple of hours of running and mosquitos later, he got to a large village. He knew that the people there saw the werewolf packs as gods and feared them more than detested them, so to blend in, he flattened his silver ears to his skull and flicked his hair a certain way so they'd hide. He stuffed his tail into the pocket of the coat and tried not to speak with so much of an open mouth as not to show his canines.

He went up to a really busty blonde whom he had spoken to multiple times before. She was sweet and caring and had an adorable little laugh. But she wasn't his type, even if her boobs were great.

"Gilbert! How are you?"

Her accent was thick and her eyes twinkled at him as he smiled underneath his hood.

"Hello Katyusha, I'm good. Really good." He leaned against the post, hiding himself in a shadow.

"So, what do you need?" She smiled and then a short blond man came out, smiling at him.

"Gilbert!"

"Feliks. Nice to see you around. I need some help. A friend is going to have a baby and i want really nice clothing for him, or her. What type of cloth do i need?"

Both Feliks and the Katyusha squealed and jumped up and down.

"A baby! Oh my gosh!" Gilbert laughed as they began to pull cloths and different neutral colored cloth for the baby. He also pulled out cloth for a new dress for Marianna and a new jacket for Ludwig. He smiled as he gave them coins and waved as he turned to get food.

"Excuse me, sir?" A small boy with big blue eyes and muddy blonde hair came out from behind a small shed. He looked like he had been beaten, and he shivered under Gilbert's gaze. Gilbert's eyes widened and he ran up to the child, pulling back the jacket and staring at the marks all over his body.

"Oh, god child what happened?" The boy pulled down his sleeves and shivered.

"I was bad, and I was beaten. I ran away from home, and i don't know what to do."

He began to cry and Gilbert sighed out of his nose. He knew that he had no say into the small boys life, but he seemed so scared... And there was a smell underneath the innocence of a child that smelled like a wolf...

"Okay.. listen to me..." Gilbert pulled out about half of his food and gave it to him. He then rubbed the boys hair gently and spoke quietly to him. "There's a bridge on the other side of the town, and underneath there, there's a small cave. You stay there until i come back from town. I'll keep you safe, okay?"

The boy stared at him with wide eyes and began to cry. He probably didn't know, but Gilbert could smell the werewolf blood coursing through his veins. The little boy was one of him.

"My name is Gilbert. So now go, and avoid everyone. Just wait there, okay?" Gilbert trusted the boy to protect himself up till he got to the ridge. At least he'd be safe and full.

"I'm Peter..." He smiled and Gilbert rubbed his head, feeling the small ears. He heard a purr and then the boy ran and dissapeared. Gilbert continued to buy things, including food and utensils. He didn't really come into town often, since he didn't like the stench of humans, but he liked people watching. He sat at the fountain, chewing gently on a piece of chicken and bread. He stared at a small caravan that had situated itself in the large expanse of the cobblestone spot, and he saw people speaking romanian and hungarian and mixtures of yiddish and german.

They were gypsies. He stared at the woman with flashy large robes and men with almost no clothes on dance and clap to some people playing small guitars and tamborines. They jingled quietly as they swished their hips and arms and Gilbert was enticed by the people there. As he ate quietly, his ear twitched as someone behind him whimpered.

"Excuse me, have you seen my brother?" He turned over his shoulder and stared with wide eyes as a young male with wide blue eyes and soft blonde hair asked a carpenter, who shook his head. The male wore small clothing that showed his midriff and big pants that looked like baggy silk. He had henna tattoos covering his left arm and running up his to his shoulder blade. It was a dark contrast to his slightly tan skin and clean looks. He wore large bracelets and was barefoot with nothing but a anklet rimmed with gold. He didn't look overdressed like the other gypsies, but he was one. He sighed and then wrung his hands.

"Peter... god... Peter where are you..." Gilbert was about to stand up and say something when a large man grabbed the male and roughly shook him.

"ALFRED YOU LITTLE SHIT." The male gasped as the man pulled his hair and almost ripped off the long braid that the male had. Gilbert's eyes widened as no one did anything as the male shook the blonde. His eyes were purple and he sounded russian.

"Ivan, i can explain-"

"I told you that you needed to work, not to laze around!" Alfred made a face and cried as the man smacked him across the face and shook him. Gilbert was about to intervene, but he held himself. He couldn't cause a scene. That would cause them to move again. He didn't want that for his pack. Instead he pulled back into the shadows and quietly stared at the male as he was dropped onto the floor again and Ivan kicked him.

Alfred let out a gasp and then got up. Ivan pushed him away from him and the russian huffed. Gilbert growled in the back of his throat. The boy had clearly done nothing wrong, but he treated him like he had spit on his shoes.

He followed behind the blonde, seeing as he sniffled and limped a little. As he followed him, he saw him brush everything off and begin to pick himself up and smile again.

Strong boy.

He tailed him until it grew dark, seeing him begin to pick up a small campsite and clean dishes and clothes at lightning speed. He seemed to know what he was doing. As the russian came back, he shrunk back.

Gilbert stayed behind a stack of crates, staring quietly as Alfred spoke to him about something.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Ivan hissed and got into a caravan. Alfred sat beside a small fire, and shook quietly as he put his hands above the flames.

Isn't he going to sleep inside? Gilbert's question was answered as Alfred curled on the floor and sighed. He closed his eyes, but the breathing told Gilbert that he wasn't sleeping. He stared at the blonde as he shivered, his body making shadows from the flames. He was pretty and strong and Gilbert smelled a sweet scent of roses and candy floating to him. His tail wagged in his coat, feeling his heart speed up.

The boy was perfect for a mate. And he could feel his soul itching to touch his.

Maybe... Gilbert concentrated on the fire, and began to think about the blonde. More and more until he could feel something tickle the back of his brain. He grinned as he began to have thoughts float into his head. His species had the power to listen and see memories from their mates and pack members. Usually, Gilbert didn't like to intrude, but this seemed okay at the moment. Not really, but it was better than telling him he was stalking him.

Memories of a woman with green eyes and a man with brown chattering to him and kissing him to sleep filled his head and he smiled. He was holding Peter and living in a small cottage. It was nice, and quaint.

Suddenly, his mother was on the ground, dead, and his father was being beaten. Alfred was hiding with Peter in the closet as a man killed his parents. It was a werewolf. Gilbert could tell by the way the man stood and his shadow. Holy crap. Alfred shivered and shook as he opened a door and then ran with Peter.

Soon enough they saw a caravan and the man named Ivan took them in. Years passed of abuse and trying to survive, and soon enough Gilbert was done with those memories.

Wow, poor boy. Gilbert's ears flattened against his head and suddenly he felt a sting at his back. His eyes turned soft, his heart fluttered in his throat and he gave out a quiet whine.

Oh... no... He felt itchy and the sudden urge to grab the blonde and run was overbearing. As he had gone through the man's mind, he felt too much of a connection and the urge of protection...

He had imprinted...

Alfred stood up, and Gilbert froze as the male looked into the caravan. Snores echoed in the small corner and the blonde stood up, putting on a coat and walking down the stairs, looking around.

"Peter?" Gilbert followed behind, being careful to stay in the shadows. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Alfred turned corner after corner, quietly whispering the boys name. He passed a certain group of people that made Gilbert freeze. It was those guys that the town told everyone to avoid. They were known for pick pocketing, and on one occasion raping a young girl and murdering her.

Crap.

He pushed himself as close to the wall as he could and blinked as Alfred dug his head into his neck and tried to walk past the biggest one.

"Hey there little man... you lost?" The man grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him back.

"N-no...i'm okay..." Alfred shrugged him off and turned to leave when another got in front of him and stared hungrily at him. Gilbert hissed underneath his breathe.

"Oh... really? We can help you get wherever you want, if you'd like..."

"No, I said i'm okay..." Alfred's eyes were wide and he backed up, only to freeze as he felt the wall. His eyes darted around him, but there was no one there to help him. Besides Gilbert, but he couldn't see him. The middle man put his hand over his shoulder and began to tug at his coat, smirking.

"You're very innocent looking for a little gypsie whore..."

Alfred froze and then punched the man in the face. The men gasped as blood squirted out of his nose and backed into the tallest guy. They all stared at Alfred who was about to run, when the smallest one grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

"LET GO!" Alfred squirmed and fought as the man grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall. He then latched onto his neck and made Alfred cry.

"You have a set of lungs on you..." The tallest man said and Gilbert froze as he saw him pull out a blade. Alfred stiffened and made a noise in his throat.

"Please don't hurt me..." The man sporting the bloody nose laughed and then roughly pulled down his pants. Alfred yelped, kicking at him and trying to pull away.

"We won't hurt you... we're just going to abuse that little ass of yours." Alfred's choked sob made Gilbert snap and suddenly he had that man's throat in his hands. Alfred slid down the wall and scrambled to get his pants on, when he fell and stared up at Gilbert.

"What the he-" The man didn't even finish his sentence when Gilbert snapped his neck. The three other men were wide eyed as Gilbert's hood fell and his ears were standing up. His eyes were glowing and he hissed.

"All of you. Gone... now." The men stared at him, too suprised to say anything.

"NOW."

They then bolted, screaming "WEREWOLF" behind them. Realization hit, and he turned to Alfred. His ears flattened as he saw the mark on his neck and his scared blue eyes.

"Alfred...?"

"How... how... did you..." Alfred backed away, when Gilbert heard people running to them.

"I know where Peter is, now either you come with me or we're dead." Gilbert said and flicked his ears. He knew this was asking too much, but he felt the mark he had set on Alfred. And it had only gotten worse because of what had just happened. He felt his skin tingle as Alfred smiled and grabbed his hand. "

Take me to him then...uhm?"

"Gilbert. My name is Gilbert." Gilbert said as he grabbed the gypsie, put him onto his back and then ran with the boy on his back. Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around the albino's neck, making Gilbert shudder. He was too close... He then saw the bridge and put the blonde down.

"Okay give me a minute."

He ran to the end of the bridge, staring down at the small abyss. A long river ran underneath it, roaring in his ears. He jumped and landed on the ledge, staring into the liquid dark of the cave.

"Peter?"

"Mister Gilbert..." The small boy came out of the cave and Gilbert sighed in relief.

"I found your brother." Peter smiled with a bright smile, but then faltered.

"I can't go with him, he'll take me back to Iva-"

"I'm not taking you back to him, dont' worry." Gilbert grabbed the boy and put him on his shoulders. He bent his knees and jumped into the air, landing beside Alfred and smiling at him. Alfred let out a cry of happiness at seeing his younger brother and was about to grab him when something nipped his shoulder and blood squirted out of a wound. Gilbert's eyes were wide as he turned and saw villagers pulling more arrows on them. Immedietly Gilbert grabbed Alfred and began to run with him.

Alfred was screaming something and Gilbert was just trying to remember where the hide out was at. He suddenly remembered and pulled Alfred into a tree and pulled him into his lap, sliding Peter from his shoulders and holding both of the blondes in his arms.

"Shh." Gilbert said as he wrapped his tail around Alfred and pulled Peter into a tight hug. Gilbert stayed silent, staring at the group of lights as they grew closer. The males in his arms were silent, listening to his directions. The werewolf suddenly realized that the bigger blonde was so close to him and his nose was right at his neck.

He felt the gentle breathe of the other as he relaxed and tried to stop himself from freaking out. Peter whimpered and Gilbert gently rubbed his thumb over his hand, smiling at him.

"It's okay, Möwe... It's okay..." Gilbert whispered. He smiled gently as Peter stopped whimpering and got comfortable in his lap. What he didn't notice was Alfred staring with confused eyes at Gilbert's gentle touches and care to Peter. He suddenly felt like he was getting them in trouble.

Alfred looked up at the man, confused as to why he looked like a dog. He had no human ears, but instead had perky silver ears sticking up from white hair. He had a mark on his neck that looked like a clan symbol and was in clothing that looked expensive, but not extravagent.

Alfred felt suddenly unholy compared to the man. Maybe he was a demon priest, or something. He felt very comfortable around him though. As if he could trust him. But there was a very small prick of doubt that was enough to make him not want to completly trust the man with the red eyes.

A couple of hours later, the sun came up and Gilbert was sore from sitting all night. Alfred and Peter were asleep in his arms, and he gently moved them.

"Hey... hey you guys..." Peter woke up first, rubbing his eyes and noticed a pool of dried blood on his stomach. Alfred was slightly pale as he opened his eyes, and Peter stared at his arm.

"Gilbert?" Gilbert gently rubbed Alfred's arm, feeling the tan skin.

"Oh my god, Alfred are you okay...?" Alfred shivered in his arms, and shook his head.

"Yes, i'm... i'm fine..." He then lolled his head and coughed quietly. Gilbert pressed his hand on Alfred's forehead and felt heat radiating off of him.

"Oh, god no... you have a fever." Gilbert put Peter on his shoulders and carried Alfred. He was incredibly strong from his werewolf blood, but he knew that he needed at least 15 miles till he was home. And alone, with no weight it took him an hour. Now like this...?

He sighed and held the man who shivered and shook in his arms. He began to walk, avoiding larger roads and being careful as not to shake the gypsie too much. Peter kept lolling off to sleep on his head and Gilbert smiled.

It felt nice.

This really felt like a family, even if Peter wasn't his. Or Alfred wasn't his mate. He stared at the male as he shook silently. It had been three hours and he just needed a couple more minutes til they got to his home.

"HEY!" Gilbert turned to a person screaming at him and he paused. Peter opened his eyes and looked up, his blue eyes widening and a small whimper coming out of his mouth.

"Ivan..." Gilbert stared as the russian lifted his hand and pointed.

"Where do you think you're going with my gypsies?" How did Gilbert get into this again...?

* * *

Okay, so this multific is just for fun. I'm not really going to pay attention to it as much as i did with the rest, but it will be updated do not fret.

So here you go / o 7 o /


End file.
